


Say that it's possible

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Titanic (1997)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington in Love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Crossover, Death, Disasters, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, RMS Titanic, Sex, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Harringrove Titantic AUWhen poor boy Billy meets rich bachelor Steve on the RMS Titantic both of their lives get turned upside down.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. God put a smile upon your face

That smile. A smile Billy had never seen before, but once he saw it he wanted to see it everyday for the rest of his life. He had no idea who the boy standing on the first class deck laughing was but he wanted to. The crowd around him seeming to be eating up every word he spoke.

"Who's that?". He asked out loud. 

"Who?". Heather turned to look at him before following his gaze to the brunette. "What? Harrington?".

"Yeah".

"His family owns oil fields and mines I think, why?". 

"Nothing, just wondering". He continued to stare for longer than he should have because the young rich boy turned to look at him in return. Still he watched as he was assessed. Eventually, the Harrington boy was pulled away by a blonde girl but he smirked just before breaking their eye contact. Billy couldn't help but copy the expression.

For the rest of the evening aboard the ship he wondered, trying to find every hidden nook and cranny the vessel had to offer. That was until he somehow wondered back onto the deck, the night sky surrounding him. 

It was there he spotted a figure sitting at the stern of the ship. Legs dangling through the railing and arms rested on the upper bar. "I'd be careful, if I were you". Billy said as he approached them.

"What?". They turned to see who had spoken and there he was. Harrington. Full dress suit and shoes sitting having a smoke on the third class deck with his legs hanging off of the back of the Titanic.

"I wouldn't want to fall in that water". He replied trying not to seem shocked. 

"Well, it wouldn't be a smart idea". He smiled up at him. "Hang on, do I know you?".

"Me? No. I doubt it". Billy smirked and took his hands out of his pockets. "Billy Hargrove". 

"Steve Harrington". He replied shaking his hand. "Smoke?". 

"Yeah, thanks. Mind if I join you?".

"This is your deck, I should be asking you". Steve smiled and handed Billy the cigarette. 

"So what brings you to the stern of this magnificent vessel, Mr. Harrington?". Billy asked as he slid his legs through the railings and took a drag.

"Steve, please. I can't deal with those people sometimes. I had to get out of there before I suffocated". He sighed and looked out at the dark ocean infront of them. "What about you?".

"I don't sleep". Billy threw the bud into the sea below. 

For a moment they sat in silence, an understanding silence that felt strangely comfortable. 

"Care to join me for a late night walk?". Steve asked as he carefully got up. 

"Sure". Billy was as calm as he could be but he couldn't shake the smile he had seen earlier that day. He wanted to make him smile like that, except he knew his place and what happens to men who want to make other men smile like they've never been as happy in their entire life.

"So, Billy you're a handsome young man. Is there a girl waiting for you in America?". 

"No. Actually, that's why I left". Billy answered far too honestly, probably because of the word _'Handsome'_ leaving his lips directed at him.

"Went off to find a European bride?". 

"I ran away. My father arranged this marriage with a girl I hadn't even met, so I left". Once he admitted it, he regretted it.

"Ah, I understand. You want to marry for love. I'm the same in that regard". Steve replied with an understanding nod. There was something so comfortable with him that Billy was almost slipping out of his facade. Which was dangerous.

"So you left to find a bride?".

"I also ran away but because...well, my fiance ran off with a photographer. I couldn't face sitting with the hurt so I left to see the world". Steve glanced at Billy with a subtle smile. 

"Yet we're both going back". Billy exhaled through his nose.

"Apparently so". Steve stopped and sat on one of the sun loungers that lined this part of the walkway and looked up. "Well, my father is practically dragging me back but it's time I take responsibility for myself".

"I disagree". Billy didn't sit.

"What?".

"We only live for as long as we're given. Why waste it signing papers and sitting at a desk?", Billy was flailing his hands about now. "Reading newspapers and dining with boring people? You have to make life count because it could be ripped from you at any moment".

"It's expected of me". Steve was confused. So much so he was staring up at the younger boy. 

"They expected me to marry that girl and settle down but here I am. On my own, young and free". 

Steve didn't reply he sat there staring at Billy with a look of wonder. He was so used to the same people telling him the same things that he was already starting to be repulsed by but now he knew he wanted what Billy had. This unpredictableness, certainty of the world around him. Freedom.

"I see". He finally said.

Billy felt a sudden sickness creep through his stomach because growing on Steve's face was a smile. The same smile that brightened Billy's day. The smile he wanted to photograph and keep in his pocket. 

"Dine with us tomorrow night". Steve suddenly burst out like an excited child. "My father will hate it".

"That doesn't exactly sound inviting". Billy tilted his head.

"It'll be brilliant, please come". Steve was smiling again and he couldn't say no. Not to that smile.

They parted ways after that and Billy couldn't wrap his head around it. He'd befriended one of the richest people on the entire ship. This was dangerous, so dangerous but he couldn't help himself. 

He wanted to touch those lips that make that smile. He wanted to run his fingers through that pomadeless hair that was far too long for a man of his class. He wanted to sit under the stars with him. He wanted so much he could never have and he knew that but that smile. It was how light is to moths. It pulled him in like nothing he'd ever seen before and he hated it, but he loved it.


	2. Falling into your ocean eyes

Those eyes. The type of eyes Steve had only read of in poems, the type he had wished to see his entire life and there they were looking up at him from the third class deck. 

A dirty blond haired boy sitting leant against the railings with his legs straight infront and a slight smile on his lips. Steve couldn't look away from him. It wasn't until Miss Buckley pulled him towards the dining room that he had to break away.

The entire dinner he couldn't focus, the boy's expression kept pulling him away from any rational thought. Overwhelmed by voices and the constant conversations he left for a smoke. 

People were everywhere, everywhere except the stern of the ship. Not caring for the signs or the gate separating the classes he walked down the steps and got comfortable before lighting his cigarette.

"I'd be careful, if I were you". Someone said behind him. 

"What?". He turned to identify the voice and there he was. The blue eyed boy. 

▪▪▪

The next morning Steve woke up with such excitement it confused his father to the point of concern. "What has caused such a change in your behaviour?".

"Nothing, father. I received some brilliant advise last night and I'm intending to follow it". Steve replied and left before he could be questioned further. 

Without skipping a step he rushed down to the third class dining room to find Billy. "Mr. Hargrove, I hope I'm not intruding". Steve said standing beside him as he ate. 

"Steve!". He almost choked on his food. "What are you doing down here?".

"As you said, we have no time to waste in this life". He pulled a chair and sat beside him.

"I didn't mean it that literally but sure". Billy chuckled. His eyes fixed on Steve. 

"Well, eat up we have lots to explore". 

"We're on a ship, in the middle of the ocean". Billy laughed which made Steve's stomach flip because when he laughed those eyes of his lit up so beautifully.

"Obviously, but I want to know everything about you and your life". Steve noticed a switch in Billy's expression all of a sudden. 

"You're serious?". He asked quietly.

"Of course". Steve smiled so genuinely at the boy for a moment he thought he'd never smile without him again but of course the reality of the world kicked in as he looked around to see people staring. "Come on, let's go for a walk". 

Billy didn't object, in fact he sprung up with a mouthful of food and nodded. 

"So you worked on a farm?". Steve asked.

"Yes. It was hard work but I needed a roof over my head and something to eat so it was worth it". Billy pulled his hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. It was then Steve noticed his arms.

Muscular shaped arms, arms you get from physical labour and Steve stopped listening. He was enthralled by them. For some reason he wanted to touch them, run his fingers across every muscle. 

"Steve?".

"Sorry?". Steve snapped back to notice they had stopped walking. 

"I asked, what your father is like? So I know for tonight". Billy turned to face him. 

"Oh, he's a bit of a pain if I'm being honest. When I ran off I took some money of his with me and he didn't quite enjoy that, I of course spent it and he sent more to me in Paris, he wouldn't want his special boy starving. Now he wants me to pay him back by working with him at the mines". Steve wasn't looking at Billy anymore but out at the ocean. "Listen to me, poor little rich boy".

"No, I get it. My father isn't the most understanding". Billy replied, his blue eyes also turning to the ocean to his right. 

"You can't choose family". Steve sighed.

"You can. I found much better family in Europe. Men and women who actually care if you make it home at night". He walked over to sit on a sun lounger and leant his elbows on his thighs.

"Where did you go in Europe?". Steve asked sitting opposite him. He found Billy fascinating, his life was filled with last minute decisions and spontaneity, so unlike his own.

"Well, England of course. Then Scotland, after that I ended up in Paris which didn't last long after I ran out of money". Billy was smiling again.

"You do get around". Steve replied.

"What you said before, about wanting to know about me, you meant that?". Billy turned to fully face him.

"Yes. You're so intriguing, Billy".

"No one's ever gave me a second look and here you are".

"I'm sick to death of people who pretend that the only thing in life is money and work. It's boring. Billy, you're exciting".   
Steve wanted to take his hand and look into those blue eyes but he knew what people thought of men who wanted to hold the hand of another man, so instead he patted his shoulder and stood up. "You must meet my good friend Miss Buckley". 

"Alright". 

  
"You must be Billy". The young women embraced him before holding him at arms length. 

"Yes, ma'am". 

"Oh, it's Robin. No need for all that silly fancy stuff. I wasn't born into money like rich boy over there". She smiled letting him go.

"Robin owns her own business". Steve said.

"Well, my old boss left his land to me so technically it wasn't mine originally but it sure is now". She replied before going to sit down in one of the plush chairs in her living quarters.

"She's a landlord". Steve told Billy before joining her in the seat opposite. 

"Oh, that's impressive". Billy hovered awkwardly. 

"Sit". Robin gestured to the chair beside her and he did. 

For the next few hours they chatted about various things, Steve noticed Billy becoming more relaxed as the time went on but it came time to get ready for the evening. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like Billy to stay a little longer". Robin told Steve as he stood to make his leave.

"Of course. I will see you later. Both of you". Steve nodded before leaving to go to his own living quarters which was almost next door. 

Once the door was closed, Steve felt a sudden wave of anxiety rush through him. Billy messed with his head, brought a part of himself he didn't know existed out into the world. Something he didn't understand but had an idea of what it was and it almost terrified him.

That evening he waited nervously by the staircase for Billy to appear. For a moment he believed he wouldn't until he saw him. He was standing at the clock at the top of the set of stairs looking down at him. Fully suited for the evening with his hair gelled back. Steve's heart began to race. The sight of him dressed as such sent a anxious shock through his body, which settled in his stomach once again when he looked into those blue eyes of his.

Robin soon appeared behind him and slipped her arm through his before they descended the stairs together. 

"Mr. Harrington". Billy looked as if he was about to combust on the spot as he shook Steve's hand. 

"Mr. Hargrove. Miss Buckley". Steve kissed Robin's hand before he slid his arm through her free one and they entered the dining room as a trio.

Billy pulled a chair out for Robin and she sat down with a "Thank you".

"Father this is Mr. Hargrove". Steve said standing behind his father. 

"Oh, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance". He nodded at Billy before putting his hand out. 

"Mr. Harrington, it's also a pleasure". Billy stook his hand. 

"He will be joining us for dinner tonight". Steve told his father and he looked back and forth between the two boys. 

"I see".

Billy sat beside Robin and Steve sat across from the two of them. 

"So, Mr. Hargrove what business are you in?". A women sitting beside Steve asked with a smile.

"Actually, Miss. I'm not. I'm more of a traveller at the moment but I am hoping to find something just as exciting when back home". He replied.

"Billy, is from California". Steve butt in trying to take away the direct attention Billy was receiving.

"I'm sure you miss the sun". Robin said.

"I always do". Billy replied.

"Is your father a businessman?". Steve's father asked.

"Well, he does run his own farm". Billy didn't seem bothered if they knew who he was probably because of how interested the table seemed by him.

"So you're a farmer's son?". He continued.

"Yes, sir. I worked on our farm since I could walk. We didn't have much money left to pay farmhands with the railroads charging so much to transport produce so it was me and my sister most of the time". 

"I see". He stopped his questions after that.

The rest of the dinner went on quite smoothly, many of Steve's father's friends asking Billy questions about his farm and how it all worked. He was like an economic research paper in a tuxedo to them but he seemed to be revelling in it.

One of the men at the table invited everyone except Billy for a glass of brandy in the smoking room. Steve declined the offer, saying he was tired. 

"I best be returning to my quarters". Billy announced as all the men stood to leave. He shook their hands and said thank you for the evening before turning to kiss Robin's hand and then to Steve. "It's been a pleasure". He shook his hand and winked before turning to leave. 

When Steve let go of his hand he noticed a piece of paper folded several times in his hand. He opened it to find a note.

_'Meet me, 9 at the clock'_

He looked up to see Robin smiling. "Go on". She told him and he shot up. 

When he exited the dining room he saw Billy standing watching the clock which read exactly 9pm.

"Billy". Steve spoke as he climbed the grand staircase.

"Are you ready for a real party?". Billy grinned as he turned with both of his hands in his pockets.

Steve smiled that genuine smile again as he looked into those eyes. The eyes he couldn't deny, not anymore. With that he was being dragged down hallway after hallway, further and further down until they arrived at the third class General Room where music could be heard from the hallway.

"You ready?". Billy asked letting go of Steve's hand as they approached the entrance. He turned and smiled, a wild smile that screamed adventure.

"Let's go!". Steve replied walking ahead to find a room filled with men and women drinking and laughing, a small band was playing in the corner by the piano as a few people danced close by. 

He turned back to see Billy staring at him with a smile he hadn't seen from him before. It was a soft smile, a smile that made his eyes look even bigger than they were. It was as if the noise had stopped when their eyes met because Steve couldn't hear it anymore, all he could focus on were those eyes.

Suddenly remembering how in public they were Steve grabbed Billy's arm and dragged him inside. 

"I need a drink". He told him and was soon handed a pint of something that he gladly began to drink.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's dance". Billy grabbed his glass and put it on the table beside them. 

"Pretty boy?". Steve repeated. "I like it". He smiled and took Billy's hand. 

His eyes lit up and right then Steve wanted to kiss the blue eyes boy so much it made his heart ache, except he knew he couldn't do that. Not here. Perhaps not at all and that, that made Steve want to cry out in some sort of undirected anger but when he looked into those eyes once again that anger at the world faded and it was just them again.

Without hesitation Steve pulled Billy towards the dancing passengers and found that no one cared. Everyone was too busy having fun to notice them and that was all he needed to finally pull Billy out into the open space and begin dancing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be spicy ;)


	3. Don't you dare look back

"If you don't mind, I'd like Billy to stay a little longer". Robin gestured towards him as Steve stood up.

"Of course. I will see you later. Both of you". Steve replied with a smile and a nod before seeing himself out.

"Now, what are you wearing for tonight?". She turned to face Billy in his chair.

"This, I guess". He looked down at his brown worn pants and white shirt with a shrug.

"Come with me". She rolled her eyes before leading him to the bedroom area of her quarters and pulling open the wardrobe. It was magnificent, the walls decorated like the most luxurious hotel suites Billy had glanced at through windows in Paris, the bed quite a size with pillows and cushions pilled high. 

"So, are you and Steve courting?". Billy asked trying to keep his tone as balanced as possible.

"Oh, god no. He's not, well my type. Why do you ask?". She replied spinning around with a tuxedo in her hands.

"Just wondering". He almost sighed in relief but kept his composure.

"He's very found of you".

"Sorry?". 

"Steve, he talks about you a lot. In a very found way". She raised her eyebrows at Billy as she placed the suit on her bed. He had no response to that, he couldn't bring himself to even make a sound of acknowledgement. "So it is mutual?".

"What's mutual?". Billy asked making sure he was on the same page. 

"Oh, for God's sake. I watched you earlier, the way you look at eachother. I'm not an idiot". She was staring at him now and he didn't like it.

Billy was starting to sweat at the thought of it being so obvious. He'd let his facade slip and it was terrifying how quickly she noticed. "Miss Buckey, Robin. I-".

"Billy, I understand". She walked over and took his hands in hers, she looked up at him and gave a sympathetic smile. "I've never seen Steve so happy, not even when Miss Wheeler was in the picture. You brought him to life, Billy".

"It's nice having a friend like him". Was all Billy could reply with. 

"Look, I just want you to know that if you're feeling the way I believe you are he is too. He doesn't quite understand it yet but he will. Give him a push and he'll figure it out". She squeezed his hands.

Billy nodded, he wanted to hug her. Never had anyone understood and yet here was someone who had just met who didn't turn away in disgust but instead looked at him with empathy.

"Now let's get you dressed". She let go of his hands and rushed over to take the suit and hand it over to him.

▪▪▪

Billy never believed he'd be dancing with someone like Steve, not in the open, not at all. Except here they were, spinning around and laughing so hard it made it hard to dance. 

They linked arms and began badly tap dancing along to the song that was being played by the other passengers. Not at a single point did they sync up which just made them laugh even more. 

Steve, still grinning collapsed in a nearby chair completely exhausted. "That's the most exercise I've ever done".

"Had enough?". Billy asked walking over. 

"The night is still young!". Steve jumped up with a pint from one of the tables and downed the thing in seconds. "There's no time to waste, remember?". He winked at Billy and took his hand, but he didn't drag him to dance again, instead it was towards the door.

"Where are we going?". 

"I don't know". He smiled and there it was again, that smile. Billy watched as he looked around for something. "In here". He said and pulled him towards a unmarked door a few metres away from them. 

Once inside they realised it was a simple storage cupboard only a few feet wide. 

"Why are we-"

All of a sudden Steve rushed towards him, grabbing the collar of his suit jacket and pressing his lips to his. So shocked he froze in place and Steve pulled back, still holding him. For a moment he saw a look of pure fear spread through Steve's face, regret. 

Gripping the sides of his face Billy kissed him back, feeling him relax against him as his hands tightened on his collar. Soon he was pressed up against the wall and Steve had his forehead rested on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that". Steve breathed.

"Yes, I do". He pulled him back to cup his face and kiss his lips again. This time it felt deeper, less desperate and more sure. Sure that this was right, that this was all Billy had wanted to do since seeing that smile on a random rich boys face.

Steve tasted of stout and sweat, which drove Billy crazy. He could smell the cheap alcohol in his breath as he kissed the boy, he didn't want to stop, he couldn't pull himself away from the sensational feeling, from the buttetflies in his stomach and the burning red cheeks.

It wasn't until Steve pulled away that Billy snapped back to the real world. 

"We can't stay here". Steve said with such a joyfull smile Billy forgot to breathe for a second.

Once they were in the hallway Steve face drained of the flush pink it was seconds earlier. "What's wrong?". 

"That's my father's bodyguard, Lovejoy". Steve replied pointing down the corridor at a silver haired gentlemen standing at the bottom of the long passageway. "He probably followed us". 

In that moment he turned to face the two of them, hands still interlocked. 

"Bet he can't follow this". Billy said before taking off in the other direction towards the staircase, pulling Steve with him.

They ran all the way through the second class rooms until they reached the first class staircase in the middle of the ship where they stopped to catch their breath. 

"Who is this guy?". Billy asked trying not to laugh as he took deep breaths

"He was a Pinkerton". Steve replied leaning on his knees. "Shit". 

"Come on". Billy took his hand just as he caught up. 

"This way!". Steve dragged Billy towards the first class quarters and again they ran all the way through until they ended up at a dead end. 

"Here". Billy said opening a random door and locking it behind him. 

"What now?!". Steve shouted over the noise. 

With nowhere else to go they climbed the ladder down into the boiler room, not stopping for a second as people shouted for them to get out. Eventually they reached the cargo hold.

Covered in coal dust and sweat the two boys began to laugh. 

"He's going to actually kill me this time". Steve smiled closing the iron door behind them. Before he could even fully turn around Billy had him pushed against the door. 

"So, pretty boy. You ever run across the biggest ship in the world for some farmer's boy before?". He smirked brushing a piece of Steve's wild brown hair behind his ear.

"What if I have?". Steve bit his lip as he looked at Billy's.

Billy ran his tougue along his bottom lip and chucked. "Well", he got closer, a mear inch away from Steve's lips. "I guess I'll just have to out do this other farmer boy". 

Billy let go of Steve and stepped back to let him almost collapse in on himself. 

"Where did this Billy come from?". Steve asked standing up straight.

"I couldn't just come after you, not until I knew if you were like me". Billy replied as he began to walk through the crates of luggage.

"I wasn't until....you". Steve confessed.

"Sorry about that". Billy smirked just as they approached an automobile. A stunning deep red coloured car with gold trimming. Billy walked over and opened the passenger door, "Sir". 

"Well, thank you". Steve took Billy's hand and stepped inside. Except he didn't let go but instead pulled Billy onto the seat beside him. 

Steve rested his hand on Billy's thigh and looked into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him. "Touch me, Billy". He whispered and touch Steve he did because as soon as the words left his lips Billy's hand was sliding up his leg towards his crouch. 

"Steve, have you?". Billy pulled away.

"Not like this". He rested his hand on Billy's cheek. "Show me". 

With that Billy pressed his lips to Steve's once again and unbuttoned his suit jacket. Within seconds it was on the floor, along with his own soon after. They pulled their shoes off and before Billy's had even hit the floor Steve pinned him down and began kissing his neck.

He undid Billy's shirt to reveal his toned chest and stomach before continuing to kiss further and further down. Steve sat back all of a sudden to take his own shirt off. 

Without saying a thing Billy pulled off the rest of his own and leant forward to undo Steve's dress pants. He pulled them off and took him in his hand. Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulder and starting kissing him again. Although, inexperienced Steve grabbed Billy as well and they both began pumping their hands up and down eachother, moans escaping from their lips as they broke for air only to go back in for more.

Billy slid onto the floor on his knees and pulled Steve's legs open so he could take his now hard dick in his mouth. "Jesus Christ, Billy". Steve breathed gripping his blond hair, the pomade now completely separated. He knew what he was doing to Steve and Billy was revelling in it. Licking his head only to see his eyes squint shut.

The look on Steve's face making himself even harder. He couldn't wait any longer, Billy stood up, pulled his own dress pants off and straddled the older boy, kissing him as he got comfortable. "Are you ready?". Billy asked licking his own fingers and inserting them into himself to try and lubricate.

"Yes". Steve rested his hands on Billy's hips and waited.

"Alright". Billy took a deep breath and placed Steve at his entrance before lowering himself onto him. He let out a whimper as the head went inside.

Steve moaned and shut his eyes. Billy's back arched just as Steve was finally inside of him, grabbing Steve's rist and leaning on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth slowly, eventually once it felt comfortable he started to lift off of Steve's lap and back down again causing a moan to escape Steve's lips.

"Shit". Steve let out as Billy picked up the pace. "I'm not going to last long, Billy". He gripped the blond boys back and pulled him in close, letting one hand get a hold of his throbbing penis and start to jerk him off. 

The pace picked up once again and Billy was pretty sure that he'd finish before Steve but then all of a sudden he went tense beneath him, his nails digging into his back as he let out a whimper. He felt the warm liquid fill him, the sensation of it making himself finish all over their chests.

"Wow". Steve let go of Billy, letting him climb off to sit on the slippery leather. 

"Yeah". It was cold, they were underwater of course so once the sweat and panting stopped Steve began to shiver. "You're freezing". Billy grabbed a blanket that had been left in the car and drapped it over them both. 

Steve pulled him in and they sat, still covered in eachother filth silently. The windows had steamed up to the point you couldn't see through the glass, both of their hair had completely become frazzled but they didn't care. 

For the first time it was just them. No one to interfere or judge, it was just the two of them. 

Steve kissed the top of Billy's head and rested his own ontop. "You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Hargrove". He said running his thumb back and forth on Billy's hand. 

"You continue to surprise me, Mr. Harrington". Billy turned to look into Steve's eyes.

Their lips met once more but this wasn't a rushed, intense kiss. It was soft and slow, a kiss that said a million things at once. Billy rested his head on Steve's chest as Steve ran his fingers through the now blond curls on his head.

It was so peaceful the two of them forgot where they were, exhausted and well, happy they relaxed in eachothers arms for how long? They couldn't tell.

It wasn't until they heard voices that they woke up from their own little wonderland and sprung into action, pulling on their clothes as quickly as possible and sneaking out of the car.

They were trying not to laugh as they weaved through crates and bags until they reached a staircase that took them to the first class rooms.

Looking a complete mess Steve unlocked his door and checked inside for his father, empty. He pulled Billy into the doorway to kiss him for the last time that night before saying goodbye and closing the door.

Absolutely gleeful, Billy practically skipped back to his own bed because for a moment it didn't matter that the world was repulsed by such a thing, it didn't matter because Billy couldn't think of a reason something so breathtaking and heartbreakingly beautiful could be wrong. Steve was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote smut in years so this was my best attempt, hope it was alright lol


	4. I can't help but want you

Exhaustion must have set in once Steve climbed into bed, still unwashed and running on adrenaline because he woke up to his father going through his things. 

"Father?". He murmured rolling over to see him rummaging through his wardrobe. "What are you doing?". He sat up as his eyes tried to adjust to the morning light.

"You will not be seeing that fairy boy again". He didn't turn around, didn't even pause his ransacking.

"Father, what are you talking about?". Steve's heart was in his throat, his world was beginning to crumble ever so slightly and if he wasn't careful it would come crashing down.

"You heard what I said. That boy. You are not to see him. Do you hear me?". This time he stopped and turned to look at his son, who had gone so pale he seemed ill.

"Billy is a friend of mine father. Why can't I spend time with a friend?". He tried his best to keep a stable tone but it didn't work. In an attempt to seem steady he climbed out of bed and approached him slowly.

"That stunt you pulled last night. I won't have my son drinking and dancing with some faggot". He could see the disgust in his eyes, the complete and utter hatred he feld towards Billy and it terrified Steve because it was very clear that the fury in his voice was also directed at him.

"We were just having fun, father". Steve tried to cover it up but it was too late to fix this.

"You left this behind, Steven". He pointed to the suit jacket drapped over the chair in the corner of the room. "Mr. Lovejoy retrieved it for you". 

He couldn't speak, his father knew and the fact he knew was extremely dangerous. Lovejoy definitely figured out what they had been doing and that made Steve feel sick because as he stared at the black jacket on the chair he felt everything come crashing to the ground.

"If I ever see you with that boy again I'll have him arrested. I will not have my son be turned into..". He looked Steve up and down. "Some sexual deviant. Oh, what is your mother going to think". Steve's father sighed and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the mess he created behind. 

Steve didn't move. He couldn't because he felt numb for a moment. Completely absent of any feeling whatsoever. It didn't make sense, how he could have the most amazing time of his life only to have it ripped from his hands within hours. 

After getting washed and dressed he joined everyone at breakfast, then he followed his father and his friends around the deck of the ship, being as quiet as possible. Except when he walked past the gym he felt someone grab him and pull him inside.

"Steve, what's going on?". Billy asked.

"What are you doing here?". Steve questioned him back. "You shouldn't be here". 

"I came to see you during breakfast but that Lovejoy turned me away. Why?". Billy's eyes were filled with hurt and confusion, and it was killing Steve to look into them.

"What happened last night shouldn't have. I was drunk and it was wrong". He said and he saw it, he saw Billy's heart break. His eyes showing every emotion, every last part of the realisation of what he'd just heard.

"That's bullshit". He shook his head. "You don't actually believe that. Last night was the best thing that's ever happened to me and I know you feel the same, Steve". Billy had him against the wall now, not physically touching but determined to make him listen

"Billy, I'm going to go and work for my father and settle down. That's the life I've been given and I'm going to take it". Steve couldn't lie very well and he knew it was obvious but he had to protect Billy.

"Look, you're a spolt little rich boy but you're also one of the most amazing people I've ever met. When I saw you smiling that day I knew I'd never forget it and I can't because you've slithered your way into my very being and I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works and I know what we are isn't...". His eyes were filling up and it was now Steve's heart that was breaking.

"Billy". 

"No, listen. I know I've got no money, no house, no way to support you like your family. I know that but you've let me fall too far now and I can't leave you to go live a miserable life that'll kill you on the inside. That optimism, the light behind those eyes of yours will disappear and I can't live knowing that. I can't walk away knowing I let it die". 

A single tear rolled down Steve's cheek and Billy wiped it away with his thumb. "Billy, please. I can't". Was all he could reply.

"Please, Steve. Don't let them do this. Don't let them take this away from us". Billy was holding Steve's face in his hands now, searching his eyes for any sign of understanding. He leant forward slowly as they stared at eachother and kissed him. 

He kissed Steve so softly it sucked the air out of his lungs, made his chest ache so deeply he could have sworn he felt one of his heart strings snap because for the first time he was pretty sure he was in love with the person infront of him and he had to leave them behind.

He couldn't bring himself to pull away from the salty taste of his tears running over their lips but he had to. So, he did. He placed his hand on Billy's tear stained cheek. 

"Goodbye, darling". Steve said so quietly he wasn't sure he'd actually said it but then he was back on the deck and the sound of the ship hitting the ocean below filled his ears, the cold sea air caused the tears in his eyes to fall, his hand still damp with Billy's.

He half ran, half rushed to find Robin and finally he found her having a cup of tea in the dining room. She was alone, as she often was. People don't like _'New Money'._

"Steve, what's wrong?". She asked as he sat down beside her. 

"Everything is falling apart". He replied. 

"Billy?". She turned to him.

"Yes, can we talk somewhere else?". 

"Of course". She told him. 

Soon they were back on the deck but this time it was quiet, everyone had went down for midday talk and tea. Leaving them to talk privately.

"-it's such a mess, Robin". Steve finished with after catching her up, his head in his hands as he leant on the white railing. She didn't say anything, instead she shoved his shoulder which almost threw him off balance. "What was that for?".

"You're an actual imbecile". She laughed resting her hands on the railing. "You do realise, you threw away the best thing that'll ever happen to you?". 

"You think I don't know that!".

"Steve, look at me". He turned away from the ocean and to her. "I've never seen you so happy, for the sake of everyone like us take Billy and never let him go. Within the space of two days you've went from a lonely son of a rich businessman to the happiest man on this ship. Please, don't throw that away".

"What am I supposed to do?". 

"Run away, you blockhead. Do something completely insane. Go to Canada or Alaska. Live on the road and change your name. Do whatever your heart tells you because if you can do that, what's to say others can't?". She smiled.

Steve looked at her baffled by what she had just suggested, to throw everything away for someone he had just met but it also made sense. Billy lived that sort of life so why couldn't he join him?

"What if it doesn't work? We barely know eachother". Steve asked.

"Would you rather go home with your father and regret not finding out if that boy is the love of your life or find out?". Robin rested her hand on his shoulder and patted his cheek jokingly. "I know which one I'd choose".

"Thank you". Steve grabbed the short blonde into a hug before running off without another word. 

"You're welcome, dummy!". She shouted after him.

It was still only early afternoon when Steve had circled the entire ship looking for Billy. At the point of giving up, he saw him. He saw him in the exact spot he saw him only two nights earlier.

"Billy". Steve said approaching the dirty blond boy at the stern of the ship.

"Steve?". Billy's face showed clear signs of tears, no amount of cigarettes or fresh air could hide it.

"I changed my mind". 

"What?".

"I was an idiot, I don't care what people think, my father can get over it. I only care about you". Steve walked closer until they were only a foot apart. Billy rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him with such force Steve almost fell backwards, except he didn't. He took in the smell, the warmth of Billy's body like he'd never sense it again, because he was sure he wouldn't a few hours ago. "I'm sorry".

"No. I get it". Billy pulled back and rested his hand on Steve's cheek. Suddenly he took his hand and began dragging him towards the entrance to the first class quarters. 

"Where are we going?". Steve asked just keeping up.

"I want to kiss you". Billy said just loudly enough for Steve to hear and no one else. 

Soon they were at Steve's door and he went inside first to check it was empty, it was. The next thing Steve knew he had Billy pinned against the door. "Like this?". Steve kissed Billy's lips so hard he shocked himself. There it was, the taste of cigarette smoke and sweat, Billy. "Or like this?". 

Steve dropped to his knees and began undoing Billy's pants. Taking him in his hand and looking up at him as he teased with his tougue. "Know what you're doing, pretty boy?". Billy ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve didn't reply but instead licked his tip and proceeded to take him in his mouth, rolling his tougue around the head. The noises Billy began making only motivated him to continue. Except, he stopped suddenly and stood up to kiss him again. "I want to feel you, Billy". 

Billy bit his lip before grabbing at Steve's clothes. "Block the door". He whispered kissing his neck.

Billy moved out of the way as he began stripping off at record pace as Steve turned the lock and wedged a chair against the handle, only to turn and see Billy completely naked standing at the entrance to his bedroom. 

He couldn't help but let his mouth fall open slightly at the sight of his body, at how toned and gorgeous it was, almost getting hard just from the sight of it.

He pulled off his own coat and kicked off his shoes before walking over to stand infront of him. "I want to know what you feel like". Steve whispered into his ear and with that he was lifted off the floor and his lips were touching Billy's. Until he was tossed onto the bed, the naked boy looming over him. 

"You want me to fuck you?". Billy licked his lips as he pulled Steve's trousers off, his socks and underwear going with them.

"Yes". Steve had never been so sure of anything in his life, pulling his own shirt off and lying back as Billy climbed over him. "I need to feel you".

Billy grinned down at the boy before kissing him again, their now sweaty bodies pressed together. Billy's erection pressing against Steve's stomach, his own beginning to grow. 

"Let me get you ready first". Billy said in such a way it sent a chill down Steve's spine. All of a sudden his legs were in the air and Billy was kissing his inner thighs. He began running his tougue over Steve's hole, before sticking it in ever so slightly. 

"Oh my god!". Steve let out as the new sensation ran over him. He was gripping the sheets as he felt him going deeper, then all of a sudden he felt something more solid enter and press against his walls. "Billy, oh shit". He breathed as his hips thrust forward but Billy's grip didn't let him move.

"Is that alright?". Billy asked.

"Yes, it's good". Steve replied, his eyes completely shut. 

Then another finger entered and he felt them go in and out, the stinging feeling was starting to fade and Steve began to feel more comfortable as Billy licked his fingers and went back in.

"Please, just do it". 

Billy pulled out and lowered his legs so he could climb back up Steve. "You're so beautiful when you're flustered like this". Billy smiled.

Steve leant up to catch his lips and he did, pulling him back down and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Let me feel you, Billy". He whispered.

So he did, Billy positioned himself and began to push inside of Steve. "Oh, shit. You're tight, Stevie". 

"Stevie?". 

"Yeah, it-. Jesus Christ". Billy wasn't paying full attention as he went deeper and deeper, feeling Steve clench around him.

"I like it. Say it again". Steve gripped Billy's shoulders as he felt him inside. Inch by inch it started to feel more comfortable, good. Really good. 

"Oh god, Stevie". Billy moaned.

"Fuck me, Billy". Steve breathed and with that Billy started to pull in and out, Steve's back arched as his head flew back and his nails dug further into Billy's skin. 

He felt Billy grab his hip and hold him down as he thrust his own hips back and forth, making Steve moan out. "Are you okay?". Billy asked, not interrupting the pace.

"Uh-huh". He replied, his lips dry and his mouth open. Letting any sound that left his throat escape.

"It's never felt this good before, Stevie". Billy said as he quickened his pace slightly, almost sending Steve over the edge as he grabbed him and started pumping. 

Steve couldn't think, couldn't speak. Whatever Billy was doing to him, it was working because very soon he was finishing in his hand. Billy pulled out and finished himself off on Steve's chest. The both of them completely drained as they smiled at eachother.

"Where did you learn that?". Steve asked wiping his chest as he stood with a damp cloth.

"I figured it out". Billy replied watching him from the bed. 

"Have you done this much?"

"There was one time, back home. Except we never got that far because my father walked into the barn and saw us. That's why he arranged the marriage for me. Well, after he beat me half to death". Billy was still staring at Steve's naked body but he wasn't as starry eyed as before. 

"He what?". Steve sat down beside him and took his hand. 

"That's the worst he very did it. Probably because I made sure the other boy got away before he could kill him". 

"I'm sorry, Billy". Steve pushed the lose pieces of hair out of Billy's face. 

"I don't have to worry about that, not anymore". He smiled and pulled Steve down to kiss him. "I know why you pushed me away today. I get it but I won't let that ruin this".

"I know". Steve lay next to him in the lose sheets. Fingers interlocking Billy's as their eyes met once more. 

At some point Billy fell asleep in Steve's arms, curled into eachother so naturally it felt perfect. Steve didn't dare drift off out of caution. He was now determined to keep Billy safe no matter what, even if that meant standing up to his father.

Eventually it began to turn dark, the cabit lights fighting against the dark of the night. It was then that they heard a bang on the door. "Steven! What are you playing at!?". Steve's father shouted.

"Quick". Billy leapt out of the bed and gathered their clothes, pulling on only his pants and shirt, then his shoes. 

"Open this door!". The banging continued as they raced to get dressed. Steve was barely in his shirt when he heard the front door swing open, the chair crashing to the floor.

He shushed Billy and lead him through to another room and then through an exit to the hallway. "This way". Steve practically giggled. Eventually they made it to the ships deck, again. 

This time though it was almost completely empty except for the crew members wondering around doing various jobs.

"I wish I could see his face when he sees the bed and the clothes". Steve laughed pulling Billy along. 

"You're crazy, Stevie". Billy smiled.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you". He said looking into Billy's eyes. Those god damn eyes.

"You are crazy". 

"I know! It's insane but that's why I know it's right". Steve almost kissed him but noticed the watchmen in the crows nest above and stopped himself.

"What will we even do?". Billy was grinning at him with excitement.

"Anything! Travel, buy a house in the middle of nowhere, where people won't care about us. Whatever you want! It doesn't matter because I have you".

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Harrington". 

"And you never fail to surprise me, Mr. Hargrove". Steve couldn't help it anymore and leant in to kiss him but just as their lips touched the very floor beneath them began to shake. 

Confused they pulled apart and turned to see it. The towering ice running along the ship. 

"Watch out!". Steve pulled Billy back as pieces fell onto the deck infront of them. 

"I think we hit it". 

"What?". Steve turned back to see a look of complete terror on his face.

"I think we hit the iceberg". He repeated.

"Jesus Christ". Steve replied looking at the chunks of ice scattered on the now dark wood of the deck. 


	5. 'Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than expected but it's currently 1am on Christmas morning and I wanted to get a new chapter out for Christmas day. So, enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

Billy suddenly felt the cold night air run through him, the reality of the situation hitting him like a punch to the gut. The endless freezing water that surrounded them was no longer beautiful, it was a threat. What once brought him peace and quiet, now set off alarm bells in his mind. He knew what that water would do to a person, what it would do to Steve and it scared him to the point of tears.

"Billy, will it sink?". Steve was gripping his hand so tightly it hurt. "Billy?".

"What?". He turned, eyes full and a look of shock on his face.

"Do you think it's damaged the ship?". 

"I don't know but we better find out". Before he knew it he was pulling Steve towards to the Bridge. 

"Sir, you can't come through here!". Someone stepped infront of him but there was no stopping Billy now, he shoved him out of the way and carried on until he was inside.

"What's happening?". He asked a young boy, probably their age who had his hands gripped to the wheel. 

"What?". 

"Will this boat sink?". Steve asked.

"I don't know". The boy was in complete shock, his face pale and gaunt. 

"Ready the lifeboats". Someone said from behind them and when they turned to identify the voice it was the Captain. 

Billy couldn't speak. He couldn't move, nore could Steve because the two of them stood staring at the white bearded man. 

"We have to tell Robin". Steve said and took off, Billy soon on his heals as they rushed down and through the corridors until they were stopped. As they turned the corner a hand met Steve's chest.

"Nice of you to join us". Lovejoy smiled. "Your father was ever so worried". 

Steve began following him to his own quarters, where his father was waiting on the sofa. "Steven! What on earth-". He stopped as Billy appeared in the doorway. "So it was you in here with my son. If you don't leave this cabin immediately I'll have you locked up, just like all you dirty little fa-". 

"Don't you dare!". Steve interrupted. "Don't say a word to him. You have no right".

"He's mentally deranged, Steven". 

"That's bullshit". Billy said impulsively.

"Well, then so am I". Steve took Billy's hand. "Arrest us, do whatever you wish because it doesn't matter. All of this will be at the bottom of the ocean". 

"Stevie, we need to tell Robin". Billy butt in, now genuinely worried at how Steve was treating the situation.

"Oh, Jesus Christ". Steve's father exclaimed. "I'll have you both admitted and what are you talking about?".

"The ship. It's going to sink. They're preparing the life boats as we speak and considering there is very clearly not enough for everyone on board the chances of any of us surviving is slim if that". Steve replied still clinging to Billy. 

"Nonsense". Lovejoy butt in. "They'd be alarming us".

At that very moment a crew member appeared at the door. "Excuse me gentlemen but the captain has called for everyone to come up to the deck with their life jackets on. I suggest coats and gloves as it's rather cold out tonight". He told them before walking through to hand out the jackets that were stored in the top of the wardrobe. 

"Well". Steve said picking up his outdoor coat from the rack beside him, handing Billy one of the others. 

"This isn't finished, Steven". His father said pulling on his own coat.

Soon they were all in the grand staircase, along with the other first class passengers. Waiting. Waiting for anything to happen. It was then that Steve noticed Mr. Andrews walk past with a look of horror on his face.

Although they had only met a few times over dinner Steve reached out and stopped him on the steps. "What's happening?".

"Mr. Harrington?". He turned. His face giving Steve the answer.

"Will it sink?".

"Yes. No question of it". 

"How long?".

"Two hours at most. Get to a lifeboat as soon as possible and put on your life jacket". Without another word he took off up the stairs again.

Steve returned to Billy's side as Robin approached them. "Is it true?". She asked, fully wrapped up for the cold.

"Yes". Steve replied.

"Holy shit". She breathed. "Should we go up?". 

"Yes. We really should". Billy said and looked at the both of them. "Let's go, now". 

So they did. While Steve's father was distracted by another rich man blithering on about something completely unimportant they left. 

Once on deck they saw the crowds, hundreds of people swarmed around the lifeboats. "We need to get on one as soon as possible". Steve told them both and they nodded in reply. 

Steve took his hand once again but this time Billy felt the fear of it when their fingers interlaced. The need to cling to one another.

"Women and children! Women and children only!". The guard shouted from infront of the boat.

"Shit". Billy breathed, mainly to himself.

They pushed through anyway as they began to load people onto the boat. Somehow they made it to the front, all first class passengers. Not a single third or second in sight, other than Billy.

"Miss". Someone said to Robin and offered them a hand to get on.

"Go on. We'll be fine". Billy said as she turned to look at them.

"Don't worry about us". Steve told her. 

She wrapped her arms around the both of them. "I swear if I don't see you two by morning".

"Thank you, for everything". Billy told her as he clung to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon". She said as she climbed in. 

"Promise". Billy replied with a slight smile. He could feel the heart ache of the goodbye running through him but also the relief that at least she would be alright. Robin would be safe and live on even if he didn't.

They stayed and watched as she was lowered into the water. Billy's brain going into overdrive thinking of ways he could get at least Steve on one of these boats. 

"My father will find a way onto a boat". Steve said and then they were back at the staircase where he was still standing except this time there were police speaking to him. 

"That's the man there. He stole my coat". Steve's father pointed at Billy and within seconds it was pulled off him and he was in handcuffs.

"That's bullshit. Steve gave it to me!". Billy protested.

"I did". Steve said.

"My son here was terrified when he broke in. Young boy is still in shock". He said pulling Steve towards him.

"No! That's not true!". Steve was pulling away from his father's grasp but the policeman wasn't listening.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll have him escorted away from first class quarters". He said pulling Billy away towards the exit.

"You bastard!". Billy shouted as he was pulled away. Lovejoy stepping in to help. "Steve, make sure you get off this thing before it's too late. Promise me!". But Steve couldn't reply because Billy was already through the doors. 

"You lying bastards". He spat at Lovejoys face and got a fist to his in return. "That all you got?". He smirked.

Eventually he was pulled into a room, a room clearly not made for arrested individuals and handcuffed around a pole near a porthole. 

"You best get comfy". Lovejoy smiled and sat down at a desk. "I do hope you are not too cold without that coat".

"Piss off". Billy snarled at him in reply. "Will they get on a lifeboat?". He asked.

"Maybe. Mr. Harrington will most likely find a way. Why are you scared your little Stevie will die just like yourself?".

"Shut up". Billy turned to look out of the window, somewhat less stressed than before. Steve would live to see the morning, he had to.

Billy just didn't think he'd get to see his face light up in the sun again, see his eyes squint shut at the brightness of the morning. He was pretty sure he'd never see the sun rise one last time but in that moment all he felt was relief because Steve would get on a boat and get to land, whether he himself did? That didn't matter to Billy, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors!


	6. So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun.

The rage, the complete and utter disdain Steve felt towards his father had boiled over in that moment. He was playing his games when there was literally no time for errors. Not a second to waste as the lifeboats continued to be loaded with passengers, as the crew rushed around and the ship itself began to tilt forward ever so slightly. 

"Now, when we get back home this whole mishap will be forgotten". His father told him as they weaved through the crowd.

For a moment Steve stopped and looked up at the firework shooting up into the sky, a cry for help that could not be heard. He knew what Billy wanted him to do, he knew what his father wanted and that for once they agreed on something but Steve disagreed.

"Steven!". 

"Goodbye, Father". Steve looked him in the eyes and nodded before taking off so quickly he was out of sight before his father could even react. 

"Mr. Harrington? What are you doing down here?". Mr. Andrews asked as he ran into him in one of the first class hallways. "Please, go up to the deck".

"I need to find someone. Where would they take someone who has been arrested?". He asked stopping him from leading him back the way he came.

"You don't have time".

"Look, I'm not leaving until I find him but without help it will take me longer". He looked down the hallway and back at Steve.

"Alright". 

Soon Steve was running down stairs, corridors and through doors until he reached the top of the final set of stairs to find water at the bottom. Shallow but there, a reminder of the timer looming over his head.

"Billy!". He shouted as his feet touched the icey water. Right, he had to go right. "Billy!". 

"Steve!". He heard him. 

"Billy!". 

"I'm over here, Steve!". He was close. So close. "Follow my voice!"

There. He pushed the door open, the water now at his knees. "Oh, god. Billy!". 

"Stevie, you idiot". Billy replied as Steve wrapped his arms around him. Their lips meeting in a cold sloppy kiss. "You're so dumb for this".

"I couldn't leave you". Steve said looking into those blue eyes. For a moment they stood there, Steve gripping him as if he'd float away if he didn't. 

"Right, we can't stay here all night". Billy smiled, lifting his handcuffed hands for emphasis. "Check the key cabinet for a silver one". 

Letting go Steve made his way through the furniture that was now floating in his way. "There isn't one".

"Well, go get help". Billy suggested and Steve looked at him. "Steve, if this place is under by the time you get back don't come get me".

"You know I will". Steve said and kissed him again before going into the hallway.

"I'll just wait here, then!". He heard Billy shout and he couldn't not smile at the joke. 

Once he was on the next level up he began running and shouting for help. No one was here, not a living soul in sight. He tripped at some point and ended up on the floor as the lights began to flicker.

Pitch black. The kind of darkness where you can't see your hand infront of your face. The only thing left being the groan of the ship, the sound of it calling out in pain.

Then light, and an axe. Steve shot up to his feet, elbowed the glass and pulled out the fireman's axe from the emergency box before heading back to Billy. Except when he got to where he had left him the water was already near the ceiling.

Taking deep breathes Steve removed his now heavy water logged coat and dumped it on the stairs before entering the freezing water. So cold his body began to shiver instantly, a state of natural shock he tried his best to ignore. Clinging to the bars and various tubes running along the ceiling he eventually made it to the hallway where Billy was.

"Will this do?" Steve asked holding the axe above his head, the water now at his waist.

"You ever used one?". Billy looked worried. 

"I played baseball for 10 years, it's fine". Steve replied and lined up the tip with the cuffs on the pole. 

Billy closed his eyes as he swung and he was free. "You did it! You fucking did it!". Billy cheered grabbing Steve's face and kissing him. 

"Let's get off this bloody ship". Steve replied taking his hand and leading him into the hallway. 

"We'll find another way". Billy said as they saw the completely flooded hallway to their right. Somewhat panicking they started down the other way until they reached a door, a door very clearly about to burst open.

"Shit". Steve said and just as he started pulling Billy around the corner the hinges broke loose and tones upon tones of water began rushing towards them. They ran until it caught up, sweeping them off their feet and along the hallway until Billy managed to grab the railings of a staircase. Steve soon went past him and Billy grabbed him, pulling him onto the clear steps and pushing him up them until they were safe. Well, safer.

"You alright?". Billy asked holding Steve against him as they caught their breathes. "You're shivering".

"Yeah". He rested his head on his shoulder, watching the water climb the steps beside them. 

"Billy?". They heard someone ask from along the corridor, as they separated Steve saw a look of recognition on his face.

"Tommy!". Billy walked around Steve and pulled the boy into a hug. "Are Carol and Heather on a boat yet?". 

"No. They're blocking the exit. Won't let us up". He replied as Steve walked up to the two of them.

"Shit. This is Steve, by the way". Billy said.

"Hi, wish we'd met under nicer circumstances". Tommy shook Steve's hand. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Where are they blocking it?". Billy looked annoyed. He'd mentioned Carol, Tommy and Heather before but Steve had never met them. All he knew was the fact they were Billy's friends.

"This way". Tommy replied and tilted his head towards the left before leading them down a few hallways and then to another stairwell, full of passengers trying to get through.

"Let us through!". Someone was shouting. "There's women and children down here".

Steve pushed his way through the crowd, Billy and Tommy following until he was at the gate. Face to face with the uniformed men. "Open the gate". He said.

"You'll have to wait for first class to finish boarding first". One of them replied.

"I am first class". Steve could see Billy watching him. "My name is Steve Harrington and I am telling you to open these gates". 

"Sir. We cannot let everyone through-".

"No, you can and you will because if you don't my father will know that it was you who let the heir to the Harrington name die". He was angry, so angry he was making things up. Even if he did die down here no one would know, even if someone escaped they'd not know the name of the crew member. It was a complete lie but it scared the man.

"I apologise but I cannot-".

"This is bullshit!". Billy shouted, grabbing the gate and shaking it. "There are women and children down here". 

"Billy". Tommy said and they turned to see him pulling a bench from the floor. 

Steve and him joined, soon it was free and another man joined as they lined it up with the gate.

"Stop that!". The crewmen demanded.

"Now!". Billy yelled and they charged the gate, it loosened but not enough. "Again!". And it was open, everyone began spilling out onto the wooden floor and then up onto the deck. 

"Let's get these ladies on a boat". Tommy said pulling a light brown haired girl along with him and another brunette following close behind, Steve guessed that they were Heather and Carol but he never got to speak to them. Billy took Steve's hand and then they were all on the upper deck. 

The bow of the ship now almost completely submerged, chaos was beginning to break out as the number of lifeboats became lower and lower. The five of them snaked their way through until someone grabbed Steve. Heather, Carol and Tommy disappeared from sight, never to be seen by either of them again.

"Come on, we have a place on a boat, Steven". It was his father, again. "I'm not arguing with you". 

He fought to get free but then he noticed Billy wasn't helping or interrupting at all. "You have to take it". He said.

"What?". Steve didn't understand.

"Go with your father. I'll be fine". Billy was serious. More serious than he ever seen him.

"Yes. Now come on, it's over here". Soon they were all at the boat, Billy having helped him be almost dragged over  
and Steve was watching Billy just as he was watching him. 

"I can't leave you". Steve rested his hand on Billy's cheek. 

"Steven!". His father was already in the boat waiting. People around them started to notice the fact two men were getting into a lifeboat. 

"Stevie, I need you to get on that boat. I'll be fine. I know how to con my way onto things. Trust me". Billy was running his hand through Steve's hair, still wet and cold.

"Billy". Steve was crying. 

"Go find Robin and I'll come find you both". Billy pulled Steve against him and kissed him, not caring about the hundreds of people around them. It didn't matter, not now. It was so bittersweet, so loving it should have been something to enjoy but it was a goodbye. A goodbye Steve didn't want to hear.

"Steven!". His father was furious. He felt his shirt be grabbed and all of a sudden he was in the lifeboat, legs in the air. Once he righted himself a coat was wrapped around him and he felt the sudden jolt of the boat being lowered. 

He looked up to see Billy standing, hands on the wooden strip that lined this part of the ship. Lower and lower he went as they stared at eachother, his eyes still just as beautiful, just as captivating as the first time he saw them. A firework exploded just behind him, lighting everything red then blue.

Without second guessing it he jumped, jumped off the boat and back onto the ship. Clinging to the lower deck opening as people pulled him onboard again. He didn't look back at his father, he began running towards the upper deck, towards Billy.

Then, there he was running towards him. They almost crashed into eachother as they embraced.

"You're such an idiot. What was that?". Billy said kissing him, kissing him so desperately he almost fell apart in his arms.

"I don't know. I couldn't leave you". Steve replied grabbing his collar and kissing him back. 

"You're so stupid, Stevie". They didn't break apart when people walked past. It didn't matter. If someone said anything Steve was pretty sure Billy would just knock them out, or threaten to anyway. Not that people didn't have bigger concerns at that moment.

Their lips met one final time as they stood, hands clinging to damp clothing, eyes closed as they took eachother in as if it was the last time they'd get the chance. The kiss was deep, deep enough for both of them to tell the other so much with so little. 

"What do we do now?". Steve asked as they finally broke away.

"I have no idea". Billy brushed the wet hair out of Steve's face. "I don't think we'll get on a boat, sweetheart. That was your only chance".

"I don't care". Steve said smiling, he didn't know why he felt that way. He should have been terrified but as he looked into those blue eyes, as the floor he was standing on began to tilt he didn't care that he was most likely going to end up in that freezing water, he wanted Billy and he had him.

"You're an idiot". Billy pulled him in, resting his head on top of his as Steve's face tucked into Billy's neck. "We're a pair of fools". 

Suddenly they heard a gunshot above them, chaos was truly beginning to break out but Billy didn't let go. Screams, shouts and another gunshot. Except this time it was near them. 

Steve lifted his head to see non other than his father, soaked holding Lovejoy's revolver. He had it pointed at them.

"Billy!". He shouted and he shoved him out of the way just in time for the bullet to fly past. 

Fear ran through Steve as he saw the look in his father's eyes, he'd gone mad with anger. Instinctively, he grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him into the nearest entrance, which ended up leading to the grand staircase where they stopped. 

Billy's eyes were wild, filled with excitement, he laughed. "I swear if I ever see these stairs again". 

"Sick of them?". Steve smiled. 

Another gunshot hit the wood beside them. 

"Shit". They ran down the stairs, people moving out of the way as they did and then around to the lower level where the water was creeping up the steps at an increasing speed. 

"The dining room". Steve said pulling him through the waist deep water, no time to react to the cold.

Once inside they stopped to see Steve's father was shouting. He threw the gun in the water and walked back up the steps. 

"Come on". Billy began walking up the now tilted room, the china and cutlery sliding off of the tables and onto the floor. 

Somehow they found themselves back on the deck of the ship but there were no life boats left, just terrified passengers. 

"Did I ever tell you about my sister?". Billy asked trying to get Steve's attention.

"You mentioned her". Steve replied turning to see the expression on Billy's face, his eyes narrowed on the crowd infront of them.

"She was always a pain in my ass when we were younger". He paused as Steve rested his hand on his cheek, "always getting me into trouble with my old man. I took it out on her, I shouted, was mean but she still helped me leave that night. Still hugged me and told me to go and be free. I never got to apologise. She'll be all grown up now". 

The look in Billy's eyes hit Steve in the chest, the vulnerability of them, how wide and tearful they were.

"I can't wait to meet her and thank her for helping you leave to go to Europe so you could board this ship so we could meet". Steve pressed his lips to his but only for a second, a second long enough to get his attention properly.

Billy smiled. It was such a bittersweet smile, a smile that wanted to be happy but couldn't ignore what was happening.

The ship began to groan, louder than before. "We need to stay out of the water for as long as possible". Steve said and Billy nodded.

They both began running, running towards the stern of the ship. Soon everyone else began to do the same but they managed to reach the railings before someone else could take that space. Just as they climbed over to the other side the ship started to lift, Steve couldn't watch as those who couldn't hold on fell. 

"Hey, look where we are". Billy said to Steve. He looked at him again and saw the fear in his eyes, the worry of what was to come.

There was a sudden crash further down the ship but neither of them dared to look. Suddenly the lights went out, darkness. All Steve can see was the stars, all he could feel was the cold air and the grip of Billy's hand. Soon after they're raised completely in the air just before ship itself split and sent them flying back down momentarily.

Within seconds they're being pulled down, so fast it felt surreal to Steve, as if what he was experiencing just wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Then it stopped, they float for a moment as it goes deadly silent. The only sound being the water hitting the iron, the sound of breathing, waiting.

But of course it continues, sending them towards the deadly ocean even faster than before. "Don't let go". Billy shouts over the screams, the deafening screams.

They hit the water, the freezing cold water. So much worse than before, the type to make you gasp and take in water to your lungs. Except, Steve didn't breathe in, he breathed out at the cold before swimming up to the surface. 

Panic, it was all he could see. Passengers swimming around in their life jackets, something neither himself or Billy had. Billy.

"Billy!". Steve shouted but he could barely see, the only light being that from the moon but that made no difference, he was already exhausted and now he had to stay afloat. 

He felt someone grab him and he turned to see Billy in the dim light. "Here". There was a door in Billy's hand, a large wooden door that would stay afloat. "Get on". 

Steve did, he pushed himself onto it and tried to pull Billy up but the whole thing began to capsize. "Come on, Billy you'll freeze". Steve said and moved to leave more space.

"It's fine". 

"No. Get on". Steve demanded. "You're not playing hero, now get on". 

The door rocked a little as he pulled himself on to lie beside Steve, their hands latching onto eachother as they looked into eachother's eyes.

"You alright?". Billy asked, shivering. 

"Here". Steve moved closer very carefully and pulled his coat over the both of them. "They might come back". 

"Maybe". Billy replied, clinging to Steve like a lifevest, because in that moment they were eachother's.

It went silent eventually, Steve was looking up at the stars and then he heard the sound of Billy's voice. " _Nestle close, up to my side_ ". He was singing, his voice was rough and quiet but Steve could make out the words. He turned to face him again, their fingers almost stuck together with the frost and ice.

" _My heart's afire, with love's desire_ ". Steve joined. Billy's eyes focused on Steve's and a smile grew on his lips. 

" _In my arms, rest complete, I never thought that life could ever be so sweet_ ". They both sang. Both of their voices almost completely gone as hypothermia set in. " _Til I met you, some time ago, but now you know_ ".

Steve paused and looked at the frost covered boy infront of him and his heart ached. He was trying not to fall asleep because he knew what happens when you drifted off in cold like this, you never woke up and if he could hold on just a little longer for rescue he would.

" _I love you so_ ". Billy finished the verse as his eyes began to flutter. 

"Darling". Steve said, his eyes opened again.

"Is there anyone out there!?". Someone was shouted. Light. A light was close.

"Hold on". Steve said and pulled himself away from Billy to sit up on the door. "Over here!". He tried to shout but it came out as a whisper.

Using the last piece of strength he had he lifted his arm up, with the aid of his other and started waving it at them.

"Is there anyone alive out there!?". The man shouted, scanning the water for any sign of life. "There!". He declared as the touch stopped on Steve. "Stay there, we're coming to you". 

"Billy. They're here". Steve said resting his hand on him. Except he didn't move. "Billy, darling". He shoved him and his eyes opened slightly. Steve almost collapsed with relief.

Soon the boat made it to them and Steve made sure Billy was pulled on first before he climbed aboard. Blankets were thrown around them as they huddled together. 

It was just them and the two crewmen who came back for them. No one else managed to survive that long, a minute longer and Billy wouldn't be curled into Steve in that moment. Still freezing but out of the water.

Eventually they were recused by another ship, Steve never bothered to read the name of it, he was watching Billy, his breathing, his face. After they boarded they stayed on the third class deck, just incase his father did get onto another boat. Which it turns out he did but Steve never saw him again.

At some point a boy with a clipboard went around asking for names. He approached the two of them, still huddled together under a dry blanket. 

"Names?"

"Billy Hargrove". Billy said, the first thing he'd said since they'd been pulled off of that door.

"Steve Hargrove, we're brothers". Steve told the boy and he wrote it down. 

Steve Harrington was dead. He died on the Titantic never to be seen again, he was free. No one knew where he was or what he was doing and the thought of that put a grin on his face.

"Brothers, huh?". Billy nudged Steve playfully. 

"How else are we going to travel together? Two handsome young bachelors sharing a bed might be a little suspicious". Steve replied smiling.

God, he wanted to kiss those lips. Those now warm lips.

" _Press your lips, again to mine_ ". Steve sang quietly, so quietly he was barely singing but with his now warm vocal chords it sounded a lot nicer.

" _For love is king of everything_ ". Billy joined.

" _Squeeze me dear, I don't care. Hug me just as if you were a grizzly bear_ ". They both sang with such joyful smiles that Billy stopped singing and just stared at Steve as other survivors walked by. 

" _This is how I'll go through life, no care or strife, when you're my wife_ ". Steve finished the verse this time. 

"Well, not quite". Billy laughed. Those eyes of his full of life again. Steve nudged him and rolled his eyes at the joke.

~

Once they were allowed to leave and enter New York they practically ran onto land, going on to stay wherever they could with the little money Steve's father had left in his coat pockets.

Steve wrote a letter to Robin, letting her know they were alive and hoped to see her soon. Signed, "S&B. Hargrove". She soon wrote back inviting them to stay with her in Indiana on their way to Calfornia. 

Once there, they stayed just long enough for Billy to send a letter home and for him to receive a reply, a reply he was not expecting.

It was Maxine who had wrote and sent it, it was Maxine who informed Billy that his father had died only months earlier, Maxine's mother following soon after and that he should come home as soon as he could get there. So they did.

Robin gave them enough money to get there, they wouldn't take anymore than needed and they were off across the country again.

It took them another month to finally make it to the front steps of Billy's childhood home. The steps on which Steve hesitated, the steps Billy guided him up.

When they knocked Maxine answered, Billy didn't have the chance to say anything before her arms were wrapped around his neck. 

"This is Lucas Sinclair". She said stepping back to let the young boy appear in the doorway.

"Billy. This is Steve". Billy said shaking his hand. Steve did the same. 

"It's great to finally meet you, sir". 

"Lucas lives here, with me". She told them. Her once wild firey hair was now tied back into a perfectly placed bun. She was all grown up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sinclair". Billy nodded at him and then turned back to his sister. "If you will let us stay, Steve will be living here with me". 

"This is your home". She smiled. "And of course". 

They all went to go inside but Billy stopped, a smirk on his lips. "Also, if anyone asks he's our brother". 

"What? He has your second name?". She rushed in after him and left Steve to laugh with Lucas at the front door.

Everything settled after that, Steve rather enthusiastically worked on the farm with the rest of them, Maxine being happy for the extra help, Billy being happy to finally be home.

They stayed there, only leaving for short trips around the country whenever they saved enough money to go travel. Always referring to eachother as brothers if asked, but that didn't stop them sleeping under the stars, Billy's fingers in Steve's hair. Their hands entangled as Billy sang to him.

" _Let me put my arms about you, I could never live without you_ ". 

The truth was that although what happened was harrowing, the two of them were happy, so happy to have found eachother. 

So as Billy looked at that smile and Steve stared into those blue eyes they both couldn't imagine lying beside anyone else, the night sky surrounding them once again as they both drifted off to sleep by the fire on a warm summer night sometime during 1917

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sing is Oh, you beautiful doll sang by Billy Murray. It was quite popular at the time and fit them so well.  
> I'll link it here so you know how they'd be singing it:  
> Youtube - https://youtu.be/K5VKO2OYrps  
> Spotify - https://open.spotify.com/track/2iyKoliQDusOtxDzJcEdO5?si=NA-RFMYQTjGZSAMMuTicUQ
> 
> ~
> 
> I also felt the need to sort of round up their future after the sinking so I did, short and sweet. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @memes-saved-me.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Also please tell me if there are any mistakes, I'm currently publishing this at 3am. Thanks.
> 
> Please ask any questions, I'll definitely answer them. Thanks for reading! X


End file.
